


Return

by EvanescentGlow



Series: Together Again [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: But there's a lot of fluff I promise!, F/M, Fluff with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentGlow/pseuds/EvanescentGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi can't forget the ghost she saw in that mansion.</p><p>And despite all logic and reason, she decides to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! 
> 
> I've fallen for these lovely characters from Mystery Skulls Animated and my fluff-and-angst-loving self just had to write something for Vivi and Lewis!

_I have to go back_.

That singular thought burned in Vivi’s mind. It had been two weeks since that terrifying experience at the mansion. The idea of wanting to return to such a place was crazy. Especially if you considered the fact that the mansion had actually _disappeared_ as they were driving away.

Still, Vivi couldn’t shake the feeling of yearning that was slowly consuming her. That ghost, there was something about them. The air of familiarity was maddening! She knew she knew him. She needed to go back, but Arthur wouldn’t hear of it. She couldn’t blame him, having been chased around like he had. Mystery probably wouldn’t want to go with her either.

That was okay. She needed to do this herself. She didn’t care if it was crazy or stupid. She was going to go back. She wanted to know why that ghost’s eyes had looked at her with such sadness. There had to be something left at the site of the mansion and she was going to find it.

\- - -

Not wanting to ask Arthur for the keys to the car and give away her plans, Vivi decided to ride her bike to the haunted site. It wasn’t too far from where they all lived thankfully but it was at least an hour’s ride away. That had been part of the reason they'd started Mystery Skulls. There were spooky, haunted things all around them.

The gnarled trees on either side of her seemed to close in on her and she briefly wondered if she wasn’t really insane for coming out here by herself. She gulped nervously before she peddled deeper into the dark wood.

It wasn’t long before Vivi came upon the area where the mansion had been. There wasn’t anything there. Her heart sank a little. What if she didn’t find anything? 

She peddled up to the entrance, that was strangely enough still intact, and dismounted her bike. She looked up at the empty space and suddenly something in the air shimmered.

Vivi’s eyes widened. The mansion suddenly materialized in front of her in a flash of pink. She felt a spike of fear run through her. 

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

But she had come this far. Vivi couldn’t go back now. She had to do this. Taking a deep breathe, she walked up to the huge oak doors. Just as she reached for the handle the door swung open slowly with a long drawn out creak.

Vivi lost her composure for only a moment before heading in. It was darker than the last time she’d been here. She grabbed her flashlight and clicked it on. It helped, but only a little.

Where was she even going to start? This place was huge! She shined the light every which way but she couldn’t decide on a place to start. Then she noticed movement in the corner of her eye.

Vivi flashed her light in that directed and saw one of the little purple ghosts. It was just staring at her, not as lively as she had last seen them. It shimmered for a moment before it turned around and floated away.

“Wait!” Vivi called out as she took chase. 

The little ghost stubbornly remained a good few feet in front of her no matter how hard she tried to catch up. So she decided to just walk behind it. She didn’t pay any particular attention to the furniture as she walked. Normally she would be eating this sort of thing up but today she was more caught up in trying to control her wildly beating heart.

Her attention was demanded however, when she ascended the stairs. Vivi didn’t remember having been to this part of the house. It was cold. She wished she had brought a jacket or something. She felt like the chill was reaching into her very bones. She didn't like it.

The little ghost before her stopped and turned to her. It motioned to a door and then faded away. 

It was an unassuming door by all accounts but Vivi found it difficult to take those few steps. She tugged at the edges of her scarf nervously. She reached out a pale, trembling hand. The knob felt sturdy and solid under her grip. It anchored her to the present. She didn’t even notice how cold it was.

It took almost no effort to open the door. She took two tentative steps. The room wasn’t dark but it was very dim. There were gaslights on either side of the room but the pink flames were burning dimly.

The main source of light was the ghost by the window. He stood with his back to her, staring out into the night.

Vivi’s eyes went wide. She had found him. And now she wasn’t sure what to do. What did anyone do in this kind of situation? Should she just stand there and wait for him to notice her? Should she say something? Should she even be here?

Vivi gave herself a quick shake. She could do this. She hadn’t come all this way for nothing. She was going to solve this mystery herself.

“Excuse me?” She called out softly.

The spirit turned to look at her and it took her breath away. Vivi knew that look. It reaffirmed all her suspicions. He held something out towards her.

Vivi slowly walked towards him. It was the heart he had tried to show her before. She reached a hand out but stopped. She looked up at him and he nudged the heart towards her. A trembling hand reached out and grasped the locket, her hand brushing his for the briefest of moments.

It was no longer the bright orange she remembered. It was a sad blue and the cracks running through it made it look even more miserable. She pressed the side and the locket swung open revealing a photo.

She almost fainted on the spot.

She covered her mouth and she held back a sob. This couldn’t be happening. She looked at the spirit who was watching her so closely. “Lewis?”

He looked at her unflinchingly and gave a small nod.

Vivi was reeling. How was this happening? Lewis, her Lewis, was standing in front of her. It just couldn’t be, she had watched him—

Vivi felt the blood drain from her face. She had seen him _fall_. She looked up at Lewis with tears in her eyes. Her voice came out whispered and ragged, “I watched you die.” The images danced in her mind’s eyes so vividly she almost felt like she was there again.

Lewis looked at her sadly and reached out a hand to wipe a tear from her face. She didn’t flinch away from his touch even thought by all accounts it should have been impossible. 

His touch wasn’t as warm as she remembered but it wasn’t cold either. The touch sent a shock of familiarity through her and before Vivi knew what she was doing, she had thrown herself into Lewis’ arms.

He held her gently as she openly sobbed. 

She grasped the heart tightly to her chest; it was caught between the both of them. She wasn’t sure how long she cried but Lewis held her through all of it. It was comforting, reassuring, and heartbreaking all at once.

\- - -

After the torrent of emotions had passed, the pair sat together on a plush, if not dusty, couch in a now brighter room. Despite being a ghost now, Lewis was surprising solid when he wanted to be as evidenced by their interlocked fingers.

“Why didn’t I remember until now?” She didn’t understand. The memories hadn’t crossed her mind until now. She hadn’t quite forgotten, she just didn’t think about them. She knew he had died, but she hadn't been able to recall how. Not that she would have wanted to remember that gruesome scene…

Vivi gave an involuntary shiver.

“I’m sorry.”

Lewis’ voice surprised her. It had been so long since she’d heard it. It was the first time she’d heard him talk now that he was like this. His voice was the same but different. She didn't know how to explain it other than it had an otherworldly quality to it.

“Why are you sorry?” 

“When I died.” He paused for a moment, struggling with the words, “I think that I did something, somehow.” Another pause. “I remember thinking that I didn’t want you to see that. It…was the last thing I would have ever wanted you to see.”

Vivi looked down at their interlocked fingers. She always felt safe with Lewis, always. He watched out for her like no other, even in death it seemed. “You don’t have to apologize. You were just trying to protect me.” She offered him a small smile.

Lewis gazed at her intently for a moment before leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you.” The words were nothing more than a whisper.

Vivi felt a rush of warmth at Lewis’ words. Of course she knew he loved her, she loved him too. But they had never _said_ it. She could feel a crimson blush blossoming on her face. She pulled back from Lewis for a moment to look at him. As impossible as it sounded Vivi could see the telltale signs of a rosy pink blush on his cheekbones.

Vivi tried to respond with her own declaration but when Lewis’ eyes caught hers, she lost her nerve. Lewis too seemed to suddenly become bashful and looked away, embarrassed. Vivi had to look away as well. 

She fidgeted for a moment before looking at Lewis out of the corner of her eye. He was doing the same. Caught red handed, both of them. They stared at each other for another moment before bursting out into laughter. 

Lewis pulled her towards him and his baritone laughter rumbled in his hollow chest. Vivi relished the familiarity of the sound. Eventually the fit of laughter calmed but the pair did not break away.

Vivi craned her head to look up at Lewis. He looked positively peaceful. She smiled to herself and disentangled herself from his arms. She swung her legs onto the couch and propped herself up on her knees causing the couch to creak. 

Lewis’ gaze was curious as he watched her.

She rested her arms on his shoulders, crossing her hands, and rested her forehead against his. The familiar motion was comforting in a way she’d never be able to describe. She sighed and closed her eyes. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readings!
> 
> I realize I bent the rules in order to have all that fluffy cuddling but there is a downside to it! I just didn't get to mention it. I promise it'll come up in other works I have planned for these two!
> 
> Critique is always welcomed. :)


End file.
